Voyager
by PISHApie
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. Who knew finding a phone could be your one-way ticket to the love train. Especially when that phone belongs to none other than Sasuke Uchiha. :: In-Progress ::
1. why so stubborn?

Revised and edited..._with __love__ =)_

_-_

_-_

_Standard disclaimer applies._

_-_

_-_

Summary: Who knew finding a phone could be your one-way ticket to the love train. Especially when that phone belongs to none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

-

-

The Completely Awesome Super Secret Diary But Written In A Notebook Instead (Vol.6)

**This Notebook Belongs To:** Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga.

If found, please return immediately.

-

_Five Things To Do During The Summer Break_

_(By Sakura)_

**1. **Go bungee jumping. (Seriously, never tried it.)

**2.** Not to Gain weight or else College next month will turn out pretty bad.

**3. **Visit mother an my annoying brothers (and saying there for a week)

**4. **Go to the '_Sharingan'_ concert I've been dying to go to with Pig and Hina.

**5. **Never to fall in love...again.

-

-

**REMINDERS: **Clean our apartment.

Ino's turn to pay the apartment rent, Hinata's turn to pay the bills and Sakura's turn to do the groceries.

-

-

Sharingan

No Audio/Video

**Event Code:** L0025

Sat, March 24

7:30 PM

**Section:** A1 **Row:** 1 **Seat:** 2

**Admission:** Student

-

-

Members: Sasuke Uchiha – Main Vocalist, Guitarist

Neji Hyuuga – Lead Guitarist

Sai Ton – Bassist

Shikamaru Nara – Rhythm Guitarist

Naruto Uzumaki – Drummer

-

Genre: Alternative Rock

Label: Rock Shell Records

Manager: Kakashi Hatake

-

-

_Sat, March 24 – 12:47 PM_, _The Case of Sakura._

"I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!" Ino squealed as she squeezed Hinata really tight. "These tickets were sold out!"

The Hyuuga suffocated from the blond's hug, muttering something even I couldn't understand.

Wonder why Ino was so ecstatic this morning? Hinata managed to get us some concert tickets and backstage passes to see the current number one band, _Sharingan_. They are a five-piece Alternative rock band and boy, were they hot. One of the many reasons why Hinata managed to get the tickets and backstage passes was that she was related to Neji Hyuuga, the band's lead guitarist and the_ 'sensitive_' one in the band. Hinata and I have been friends since we were in the second grade and I only found out a few months ago!

"I LOVE YOU TO PIECES!" Ino once again squealed before letting go of Hinata, seeming as a huge crowd in the mall surrounded us.

Nothing was more embarrassing than Ino squealing in public, especially in a place somewhere like in the mall. The people started scattering away, ignoring that fact that Ino was all...giggly. "The concert is six hours away and I still can't find an outfit." I spoke up as I looked through every shop window we passed through.

"What about that cute one over there." Hinata replied, pointing towards a manikin wearing a gray mini skirt, a pink shirt, a gray waistcoat and a black and white tie.

Cute, but wasn't very satisfying.

"No, that doesn't really fit in with my 'character'." I answered as the three of us continued walking.

"Can we at least eat first. I'm starving and I want a coffee from _Starbucks, _now!" The blond girl moaned as we entered the elevator.

Two people were there and they were wearing black hoods and big, black sunglasses. "What's up with their hoods? It's freaking sunny today, aren't the hot?" Ino whispered in my ear, hoping the two people wouldn't hear.

"We were hood because we want to. Big woof!" One of them spoke up, causing the three of us to jump.

**Voyager**

#.x by BilliamTheKid

**I: **why so stubborn?

-

-

The voice sounded rather familiar. I spun around and glanced at the two men. One of them was turning red and sweating slightly whilst the other stayed calm and quiet. My eyes widened like two watermelons when I realized one of them had fox-like whisker scars on each side of the cheek...like Naruto Uzumaki's.

He and the other guy next to him gulped a little when all of the sudden, the one with the whiskers' hood fell off, revealing his short, messy blond hair.

Hinata and I gasped whilst Ino squealed. "You're Naruto Uzumaki!" she exclaimed.

Naruto took deep breaths as the elevator opened. "Let's make a run for it Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, putting his hood back on.

Sasuke? He was the other guy?

The two males ran outside the elevator then more people walked in.

The three of us were probably the most happiest people in the world.

-

-

"That was the best concert ever!" Ino screamed as the three of us and the rest of the people walked outside.

I looked down on the ground and saw something black. "Hey, look." I said, tapping Hinata's shoulder.

I picked up the item, which happened to be an _LG Voyager _phone. "It's a phone!" I gasped as Hinata and I glanced at her weirdly.

"Well done, sherlock." I said with sarcasm, rolling my eyes.

"I wonder who owns it." Hinata spoke, examining the phone. "It looks rather new to be thrown out in the floor. Maybe the rightful owner would call this number."

I noticed a strip of paper with writing on it taped behind the phone.

_'Dobe, this isn't you phone so stop stealing it.'_

"Dobe?" Ino grabbed the phone off of my hands, looking through it. "Who ever owns this phone is a stalker because it has 'personal' photos of Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Let me see!" I exclaimed, grabbing the phone off of Ino. "Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed as I stared at a photo of Sasuke, shirtless.

"You girls are so perverted." Hinata rolled her eyes as she started walking away.

"We are not 'perverting', we are...checking to see if the rightful owner–" Ino cut me off with her squealing. "–has more picture of Sasuke!"

I had to admit, the photos looked absolutely _delicious. _This was turning out to be the best day ever, but it was kind of invading someones privacy.

Oh well.

I turned the phone off then gently inserting it inside my bag's front pockets. "Enough of this foolishness, Ino." I said, "Let's go home."

"Yes, 'mother'." Ino giggled as we passed through the screaming crowd.

"On the way, can we go to the groceries." Hinata mentioned, taking a piece of paper out of her tote bag, "We're kinda running low on food supplies."

"We!?" Ino added then whispered something to Hinata's ear, which I couldn't hear because of the screaming fan girls (and boys!).

Hinata handed me the paper with a small smirk. "Let's leg it Hinata!" Ino screamed as the two of them ran off, leaving me with the...shopping list.

"We'll rent the movie though!"

Damn those two.

-

-

**Leaf Mart Super Market**

_Where Everything Is Low Price_

_7 Market St._

_-_

03/24 – 10:34 PM

Cashier For Today: Ami

-

Toblerone Milk 200g – 1.96

Toblerone Milk 200g – 1.96

Toblerone Milk 200g – 1.96

White Bread – 1.09

Skimmed Milk 1L – 0.99

Ben and Jerry's Dairy Ice Cream, Choc Chip Cookie Dough 500ml – 3.96

Dolce Gusto Chococino 318g – 3.28

Pringles Select Italian Cheese & Garlic 150g – 2.57

Pringles Select Italian Cheese & Garlic 150g – 2.57

Pringles Select Italian Cheese & Garlic 150g – 2.57

Oreo Mini Tub 115g – 0.99

Oreo Mini Tub 115g – 0.99

-

Total – 24.89

* * *

Thank You For Shopping At Leaf Mart Super Market

-

-

Walking home on my own at nearly eleven o'clock was pretty creepy. Who knows, maybe a thief or a rapist would jump out when you're off guard. I pressed my apartment's voice radio button. "Ino, Hinata, open up. It's me, Sakura!"

"Got the groceries?" Ino questioned as she opened the door.

The girls were wearing their pajamas and had a big bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. "So, what movie have you rented?" I asked as I entered the apartment, placing the shopping bags on the kitchen table.

"We picked _One Missed Call_. We could've rented _The Omen_, but, Ino thought it as too scary." Hinata spoke as she sat on the sofa with her light blue pillow.

"No I did not!" Ino grunted, jumping on the sofa then threw popcorn at Hinata.

"Yes y-you did!" Hinata answered, trying to sound like the blond.

I ignored the two as I walked in my bedroom, putting my 'movie pajamas' on. I opened the front pocket of my bag then grabbed the phone Hinata, Ino and I found. I carried it to the living room then placed it next to the popcorn.

"You still have that phone?" Hinata spoke as she pressed the play button. "The owner should have called it by now."

"Shh, the movie's starting." Ino whispered, "Sakura, turn the lights off."

"Yes, _ma'am._" I walked towards the light switch then switched it off. "Gah, It's so dark here." I whispered, stepping on a hairbrush. "Ino, what did I tell you about leaving you hairbrushes on the floor?"

"Shut up." she replied, grabbing a hand full of popcorn then stuffing it in her mouth.

Pig.

* * *

"Ah!" Ino screamed as the scene changed to a girl, who's body was...twisting abnormally.

"That is weird." Hinata breathed, dropping the popcorn in her hands back in the bowl.

A girl then appeared of the screen, her head tilting sideways.

"Seriously, I am never going to eat those hard cherry candies." Ino muttered, stuffing her face with Hinata's pillow.

...

As the movie came to an end, I walked by the light switched then turned the lights on. I giggled at the sight of Ino's face, which was mixed with frightened and confusion. "It was just a movie, Ino." Hinata spoke, standing up then taking the popcorn bowl off of the table.

"I am not scared of that movie." Ino replied with pride.

All of the sudden, the phone on the coffee table played the same 'haunted' tune from the movie, constantly scaring Ino.

"Ah!" she screamed as she ran behind Hinata. "It's real!"

I grabbed the phone off of the table then read the caller ID. "Dobe...?" I muttered, pressing the answer button.

"I wonder who it is..." Hinata whispered.

"H-hello?" I stuttered, a confused an frightened expression written all over my face. I pressed the loud speaker button so Ino and Hinata could here.

"_Who is this?"_ The voice from the other line questioned.

The voice sounded masculine and...sexy.

"I should be asking you the same question." I replied.

I heard a loud grunt from the other line, followed by another voice. _"Just threaten them or something!"_

"_Shut up, dobe!"_

"Hello?" I rolled my eyes as the argument went on. "Hello!?"

"_Just give me my damn phone back."_

"He sounds hot..." Ino whispered, giggling slightly.

"You don't even know him, Ino. He could be a rapist of a thief!" I whispered back, not realizing the man from the other line could hear.

"_I'm not a rapist or a thief, thank you very much. Give me my phone back."_

"How do I know it's yours...eh?" I asserted, sitting on the sofa.

"_Let's see...It's a Black LG Voyager_– _"_

"Maybe he is he owner Sakura." Hinata whispered, "He knows the phone model."

"–_and has a strip of paper taped on the back that says 'Dobe, this isn't you phone so stop stealing it' or something. Give it back."_

"I don't even know where you freaking live! How am I suppose to give the damn phone back?" I questioned, "Idiot."

"_I'm not an idiot so shut up. Who is th_– "

I pressed the end call button, throwing the phone on the carpet. "Why did you do that for!? He was about to say something!" Ino yammered, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me harshly.

"Get off me, pig. I don't even know the guy and now he wants to know who I am?" I confided, stopping Ino arms from shaking me to death.

The phone ringed again, but with a different ring tone . Hinata picked up the phone from the floor then pressed the reject button.

"Thank you," I said. "That phone is driving me nuts!"

The phone started ringing again, "Stupid phone!" I yelled as I grabbed the phone off of Hinata and pressing the 'Answer' button.

"Look mister, you and your stinking phone calls are driving me crazy! If you're going to bother us, I suggest you don't or else I'll skin you alive, got that!?" I yelled then pressed the End Call button.

The phone ringed again, unsurprisingly. I pressed the answer button then grunted. "Will you stop i– "

"_Look. All I want is my phone back. Give it back or else I'll call the cops."_

"Call the cops for what? Founding your phone on the floor?"

"_No. For not giving it back and for threatening me."_

I switched the phone of then dumped it on the sofa. "That should keep him quiet, for now."

-

-

_Sat, March 24 – 11:03 PM – The Case Of Sasuke._

"That last performance was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as we entered the tour bus with the rest of the band.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm tired..." Shikamaru yawned, dropping his Les Paul guitar on the floor, "Good night." he mumbled before collapsing on the sofa.

Sai walked towards the mini fridge, grabbing four bottles of Vodka. "Anyone want some?"

"I'll pass." The Hyuuga answered, walking towards his room. "I don't want to get a hangover when I wake up tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, maybe because you're too chicken!" Naruto called out, grinning.

I grabbed a bottle from Sai, smirking. "This is going to be fun." I muttered.

"Watch your mouth Uzumaki." Neji spat as he entered the room.

"Aw, Neji's too afraid to be drunk. I bet he can't finish a whole bottle in less than five minutes." Naruto cooed, taking a bottle off of Sai.

"One? I can finish more than ten in less that TWO minutes." Neji walked up to Naruto, smirking.

"Oh yeah! I'd like to see you try! Whoever wins gives the loser a little...haircut." Naruto smirked, knowing Neji doesn't like getting his hair touched. "Whoever drinks the most Vodka in ten minutes, wins."

"You're on."

The two of them sat across each other on the table whilst Sai grabbed every bottle of Vodka from the fridge.

"On the count of three," Sai spoke, putting the bottle on the table. "Three, two, one, go."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Naruto and Neji's eager faces. I froze when I realized my LG Voyager wasn't in my pocket. "You seen my phone anywhere?" I asked Sai, who was watching the two men competing each other.

"No, I thought you put it in your pocket before the concert started?"

"Yeah, but it's not there."

"Did you double check?"

I frowned at the emotionless boy. "Who do you think I am?"

"SASU-KE UCHIHA!" Naruto yelled drunkly, finishing his thirteenth bottle of alcohol. I was surprised Shikamaru was still asleep from all of the noises.

"Dobe, give me your phone a minute."

Naruto threw his phone towards me and I caught it effortlessly. I dialed my number then waited until the ringtone could be heard. "Come on..." I grunted.

"_H-hello?"_

The voice sounded strangely feminine. "Who is this?" I questioned.

"_I should be asking you the same question."_

I pressed the loud speaker button so I could hear clearer. "Just threaten them or something!" Naruto chuckled, opening another bottle.

"Shut up!" I grunted, frowning at Naruto.

"_Hello? Hello!?"_

I rolled my eyes, "Just give me my damn phone back."

"_He sounds hot..."_ Another voice from the other line whispered.

"_You don't even know him, Ino. He could be a rapist of a thief!"_

"I'm not a rapist or a thief, thank you very much. Give me my phone back." I stated, sitting on the sofa.

"_How do I know it's yours...eh?"_

"Let's see...It's a Black LG Voyager and has a strip of paper taped on the back that says 'Dobe, this isn't you phone so stop stealing it' or something. Give it back."

"_I don't even know where you freaking live! How am I suppose to give the damn phone back, idiot."_

"I'm not an idiot so shut up. Who is th– " I grunted when the call ended.

I dialed my number once again the pressed the 'Call' button.

_'Your call has been rejected.'_

Damn that girl!

I dialed my number once again and was surprised when the person. picked up.

"_Look mister, you and your stinking phone calls are driving me crazy! If you're going to bother us, I suggest you don't or else I'll skin you alive, got that!?" _She yelled then hanged up.

"A girl threatened you? That's something new..." Sai muttered, taking a cookie out of the cookie jar.

I dialed the number one more time.

"_Will you stop i– "_

"Look. All I want is my phone back. Give it back or else I'll call the cops." Now it was my turn to threaten her, but a really lame on though.

"_Call the cops for what? Finding your phone on the floor?"_

"No. For not giving it back and for threatening me."

The phone all of the sudden ended, leaving me annoyed. "Stupid girl." I muttered then threw the phone on Naruto's head.

"THAT HURT YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, throwing a bottle at me. The bottle, instead of hitting me, hit Shikamaru's head, who didn't look bothered as much.

"I'M WINNING!" Naruto shouted, drinking the last bottle before ten minutes was up. "OH YEAH!" The idiotic blond stood up, dancing around.

"Sh-shuruup!" Neji groaned, throwing a bottle at Naruto. "You just got l-luuuuucky."

If only I had my phone, I could've filmed the whole thing and post it online as a scandal. "First thing tomorrow! You're precious hair will be gone! GONE GONE GONE!" Naruto chorused, twirling around.

What amateurs.

"IF YOU'RE FREAKING HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT CLAP YOUR HANDS!" Naruto laughed, clapping, "SING AND DANCE WITH ME NEJI!"

Naruto grabbed Neji's arm and the two started dancing...the Macarena?

"Sai, get this on tape." I smirked as Sai grabbed a video camera and started recording the idiots.

"You got it."

"When I dance they call me MACARENA, and the boys they say that I´m BUENA!" Naruto sang then started doing the tango with Neji. "Tun tun tun! Tererererer, Tun tun tun!"

-

If only they knew.


	2. mister muffin thief

Revised and edited..._with __love__ =)_

_-_

_-_

_Standard disclaimer applies._

_-_

_-_

The Completely Awesome Super Secret Diary But Written In A Notebook Instead (Vol.6)

**This Notebook Belongs To: **Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga.

If found, please return immediately.

-

_To-Do List _

_(By Hinata _– _Thinking Whilst Writing__)_

Find the owner of the strange LG Voyager phone (Scary crap)

**2. **Go bungee jumping. (For the twenty-third time)

**3. **Call my cousin (And explain why we never went to the backstage T-T)

**4. **Buy a new Notebook (Seven Pages left!)

**5. **Pay the electricity bills.

-

-

MY ONE AND ONLY TRUE LOVE – SHIKAMARU NARA (By Ino)

Why? Because he's hot! Especially during the concert when he winked at me (or probably the slutty bitch behind me who wouldn't stop pulling my long, beautiful, blond, silky hair.)

-

-

_Sun, March 25 _–_ 09:58 AM_

_-_

Three days until the 'big day' AKA my eighteenth birthday and no, I was not expecting a birthday party or something. Hinata and Ino were still asleep so I decided to take a walk, with the LG Voyager phone with me. Who knows, maybe I might bump into the rightful owner. I grabbed my purse, my white coat and my red scarf then a piece of paper with a pen.

_Went to Starbucks then might go to the mall_

_I'll be back before noon._

_-Sakura_

I taped the note by the coat hanger as I walked outside, closing the door behind me. Boy, Sunday morning sure is freezing. I walked along the sidewalk and smiled as I saw a little boy with a pink balloon giving it to a girl who was crouching on the floor, crying. The whole scene reminded me of my early childhood, me crouching on the floor crying and a little boy in front of me giving me a piece of candy. Though I can't seem to remember who the boy was. All I remember was his raven hair and onyx eyes.

I crossed the road then walked towards Starbucks, pushing the glass door open. The smell of sweet coffee and freshly baked cookies filled my nose as I walked towards the counter.

**Voyager**

#.x by BilliamTheKid

**II: **mister muffin thief.

-

-

"Welcome to Starbucks! How may I help you!" The cashier cheerfully greeted, giving me a cheesy grin.

"I'll have Caramel Hot Chocolate with two double chocolate chip cookies and a chocolate muffin please."

The cashier typed something on the counter then a teenage boy gave me my order. "That would be four-ninety five please."

I gave her the money then sat down on an empty table by the window with my order. My message tone went off as I took my phone out of my purse then read the message.

**From: **Ino

**To: **Sakura

why didn't you wake me up!? t wanted to go to Starbucks T-T

-

**From: **Sakura

**To: **Ino

because i didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep. =)

-

**From:** Ino

**To: **Sakura

you dun leik meh T-T

-

**From: **Sakura

**To: **Ino

shurrup. ;P

-

From: Ino

To: Sakura

make me. at least i'm not the one that's turning old in three days.

-

**From:** Sakura

**To:** Ino

fyi, i'm not old! you better pay the apartment rent by friday or else the landlord will kick us out.

-

**From: **Ino

**To:** Sakura

yes. mom. :)

-

I grunted at the last text message Ino sent me then put my phone own on the table. I took the other phone out of my purse then started examining it, reading the writing over and over again. I turned the phone on and was surprised to see one hundred and seventeen missed calls, thirty-seven voice mails and twenty-four text messages from 'Dobe'. Whoa, this guy is seriously desperate to have his phone back. I opened one of the text messages and quetly read it out loud.

_'answer the phone, dammit!_

_if you don't, meet me at starbucks in market st at quarter past ten, sharp. sit on the table by the window so i know who you are.'_

My eyes widened as I checked the time, which said ten-fourteen. I quickly swallowed the whole of my hot chocolate then stuffed the cookies in my purse. The phone began ringing with the caller ID 'Dobe'.

"Hello?"

"_I know what you look like. Pink hair, big green eyes. Stay on the table until I arrive."_

"How would I know what you like?"

A man wearing a black 'Sharingan' hooded jacket and big dark sunglasses sat across me, creeping me out. He was holding a phone by his ear, _"Found you," _he smirked, ending the call.

"So, you're the one that's been calling last night." I spoke as the man grabbed the muffin off of the table. "Hey, that's mine! You jerk!"

"Not anymore." He replied as he took a bite from MY muffin. "Give me the phone back."

"Not unless you buy me a new muffin!" I grunted, stuffing the phone in my purse. "Muffin thief!"

I stood up, walking away from the table. "Come back here." he called out.

I looked back at him, grinning. "I rather not! Goodbye, strange and mysterious person."

A clumsy, tall costumer holding a mug of hot black coffee accidentally nudge Sasuke, constantly spilling the coffee on his right shoulder and knocking his sunglasses of. "Shit." he muttered as he picked his sunglasses up.

I teenage girl stood up, "Hey! I know you!" she squealed.

I froze when I saw the 'strange and mysterious' person's face, which happened to be the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha. "What the..." I whispered.

"Oh my god! It's Sasuke Uchiha!"

The people in the coffee shop crowded around him, asking for a picture and a photograph. Sasuke stood there, his expression mixed with anger and annoyance. He glanced at me, mouthing 'Help.' as more and more fans pulled him in a hug.

I sighed as I ran towards the crowd, grabbing the Uchiha's hand. "Run!" I yelled as the two of us ran outside the coffee shop with a huge mob after us.

I pulled Sasuke behind an old warehouse as we took deep breaths. "Thanks..." the Uchiha breathed.

He clutched on his right shoulder tightly as he gasped in pain.

"Here," I handed him the phone, "Take it. It's no use."

I looked at his coffee-stained shoulder, "Are you okay? That coffee looked really hot."

"Don't worry...It's probably just a light burn or...something."

The Uchiha placed his shades back on. "Finally, I don't have to use Naruto's phone."

So 'Dobe' was Naruto? If only I wrote his phone number on the notebook! I'm so stupid.

"We should get you a bandage or something. The coffee kinda spilled on your neck too and it's turning...red-y purple." I shivered at the sight of Sasuke burn. "And don't bother saying 'No, don't worry' because that's not going to work."

I dragged Sasuke to the supermarket then grabbed a basket. "Why do you need a basket? I though we were only gonna buy bandages." Sasuke spoke, stuffing his hands inside his pockets.

"I'm also buying four packs of muffins." I stated, walking by the medical aisle. "So the 'muffin thief' wouldn't steal them anymore."

"Shut up. Do you not know who I am?"

"Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha, the rock star AKA Mr. Muffin Thief." I giggled.

* * *

**Leaf Mart Super Market**

_Where Everything Is Low Price_

_7 Market St._

_-_

03/25 – 10:21 AM

Cashier For Today: Hana

-

Bandage 1 Pack – 0.75

Double Chocolate Chip Muffin – 1.37

Double Chocolate Chip Muffin – 1.37

Double Chocolate Chip Muffin – 1.37

-

Total – 4.86

* * *

Thank You For Shopping At Leaf Mart Super Market

-

-

"Here." I gave Sasuke the bandages. "That should be enough to cover your burn."

I dragged him towards the public toilets then stopped when Sasuke stopped. "What?" I questioned.

"I'm not going inside the Female toilets. I'm not a woman." Sasuke mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Quit being a baby! Let's go!"

"I'm. Not. Going. In. There."

"Why?" I moaned, pulling Sasuke with all my strength. "I'm sure the ladies wouldn't mind a rock star in there."

"Shut up." Sasuke grunted, looking away. "Why can't we go in the men's room instead."

"Because I'm not a man." I pointed, crossing my arms.

"Here's an idea, why don't you kids go to the disabled toilets instead of blocking the doorways!" I woman yelled from behind us.

Two long lines, each one directed to each room, were right in front of us, grunting. "Hurry up! My kid really needs to go!" A man shouted, holding onto a little boy who was shaking.

Sasuke scoffed a I dragged him in the disabled toilets.

What goons.

Sasuke unzipped hooded jacked and his top, revealing his well-toned abs. If Ino was here, she would faint and say she was in heaven. I helped him put the bandages on and froze every time my palms contacted with his skin, which always happens when I was securing the bandage.

I was far by the most happiest and luckiest girl in the planet. First, I found Sasuke's phone on the floor then we had a...not so great conversation. Now, we were alone inside an empty disabled toilets with Sasuke topless. "There, that should be tight enough." I said as Sasuke put his top and jacket back on.

Aw.

"Thanks." he replied as we walked outside the disable toilets.

We were both quiet for a few minutes until my message ring tone broke the silence.

_-_

**To: **Sakura

**From: **Ino

you better get me a cookie.

-

**To: **Ino

**From: **Sakura

yes. i got you TWO :P

-

**To: **Sakura

**From: **Ino

yay ^ ^

-

**To: **Ino

**From: **Sakura

you'll never guess who i'm with.

-

**To: **Sakura

**From: **Ino

orlando bloom? joking. let me guess, it's the creep that owns the phone.

-

**To: **Ino

**From: **Sakura

i wouldn't call him a creep.

-

**To: **Sakura

**From: **Ino

what do you mean?

-

**To: **Ino

**From: **Sakura

never mind. im running out of credit so buh bye ;)

-

"Not being 'nosy' or anything but who is this 'Ino' character?" Sasuke spoke, adjusting his sunglasses.

"The girl I knew since the day I was born AKA one of my best friends and my other roommate." I answered, smiling at the though of how Ino and I first met, which was in play school when everyone teased me because of the color of my hair and my large inhuman forehead (no more). Good times...

"Other?" Who knew Sasuke Uchiha the rock star _AKA_ Mr. Muffin Thief could be so...'nosy'.

"Yeah, the other one is Hinata Hyuuga, whom I knew since the second grade."

"Hyuuga? Is she related to Neji Hyuuga?" Sasuke questioned as we passed an old abandoned house, which gave me the creeps.

"Yeah, we were suppose to meet you guys last night...but we kinda...I don't know, forgot?"

Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "You're pretty stupid. You do know those were the only backstage pases available."

Why would I need a backstage pass when I'm already talking to one of the members. It was so much better talking to Sasuke is real person than hear him sing in concert or the stereo.

"I am not stupid, Mr. Muffin Thief." I replied, putting my hood on as the wind blew harder.

"Shut up. You do know where we are, right?" Sasuke questioned, unaware of the surroundings, "Because, to be honest, I don't even know which way the tour bus is."

"This is why you should always bring a map," I stated, "I don't even know where your tour bus is parked."

I jumped in joy when I saw the amusement park a couple of blocks away. To be honest, it's been six years since the last time I've been to an amusement park. Sasuke glanced at me then at the amusement park. "Wanna go?"

"I would, but I didn't really bring any money and––"

"You honestly think _you're _paying?" Sasuke muttered as he dragged me across the road.

The line for the ticket booth and entrance was short (since it was only eleven o'clock in the morning). Sasuke walked towards the ticket booth, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

"How may I help you...-you!? Y-y-y-y-you're...SASUKE UCHIHA!" The girl behind the booth squealed, "I am such a big fan of your music!"

Sasuke nodded, "Thanks. Can I have two tickets?"

"Certainly! You can have these tickets for free, since, your a VIP."

The Uchiha shrugged his head, slightly annoyed. "No, I'll pay. Just because I'm in a band you see in the music channel doesn't mean you can give me 'special treatment'. It's okay." The tone of his voice was rather...calm.

Celebrities do care about their fans, unlike others who just shrug them off when they ask for a picture or an autograph. The girl gave Sasuke the tickets, smiling. She glanced at me as her smile turned wider. "Are these for you and your _girlfriend_?"

"I'm not his girlfriend." I replied without hesitation, receiving a blank star from 'Mr. Muffin Thief'.

_Mr. Muffin Thief, ha ha_


	3. not revised either

**You're So Good To Me

* * *

**

**I've updated 7 hours after the 2nd chapter. I like updating this story so much I had a dream about it, and know I know what's going to happen and stuff (Don't make any sense.) I have a really bad cough so this MIGHT be not as good as you expected it to be, sorry. :(

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and the plot, my friend Ellz does.

_Chapter dedicated to Elliot, ILY and good luck with your Rugby team:)_

**I'm taking a bit of the scene from Love Next Door - My other priority, apperantely, my readers loved the Bloody coffee scene so I'm adding that in here.

* * *

**

"That phone you're holding, that's mine." Sasuke said.

"Uh, how do we know it's yours?" Ino said.

"Because it is,"

"Pft, yeah whatever."

"It is though,"

"Yeah, totally." Ino said sarcastically

"I don't have time for this, just give me my phone back." Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura.

"If it is yours, what does it say on the back?"

"Hobbit, this isn't your phone, it's mine, so fuck off." Sasuke said

A person, holding 2 black coffee, accidentally nudged pass Sasuke. "Ahhh, shit!" Sasuke shouted as the black coffee was steaming down into his left arm.

"I am so sorry." The person said.

What Sasuke don't know is that his shades and hood fell off. "No way, it's Sasuke from Dark Passion!" A teenage girl shouted. Sasuke put his hood and shades back on as he ran out of the coffee shop.

* * *

_Sakura's POV _

I can't believe it. _The _Sasuke Uchiha just chatted to us. I still remembered I had his phone so I ran outside. "Sakura where are you going!?" I heard Ino shout but I just ignored her. I was running after Sasuke, finally, I found him walking alone with his hood up. "Sasuke," I said.

_Sasuke's POV _

This fucking kills. Bloody coffee, I suddenly heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Sasuke,"

I looked behind me and saw the pink haired girl again. I was staring right into her emerald eyes whcih was quite hypnotizing. I took my shades of and gave her a small smile.

"Here." she said as she gave me my black phone.

"Thanks, ow" I said. My arm is really stinging.

She grabbed my right arm and said, "We should get you to the public toilets now."

We were about to go in the ladies toilet when I stopped. "No Way.I'm not going in there." I argued

"Why Not?" Sakura argued back.

"Have you actually noticed that I'm no woman?"

"Sure your not"

"Hey I aint no woman."

Sakura giggled

"Come on!" She said as she dragged me

"NO!"

"Oh come on! I'm sure you wanted to see what's inside the ladies bathroom" she said

"NO I'm not a pervert Naruto is" I said

"But I'm sure the ladies wouldn't mind you" Sakura said as she winked at me.

"HA HA very funny not. I'm not going in there"

"Well I'm not going to the Men's toilets"

"Well I'm not going to the ladies toilets"

"Well it's not my arm that is burnt" She argued

"Well It's not my fault that my arm is burnt" I argued back

"True" She said

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Disbled toilets?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded in agreement.

They went inside the disabled toilets. Luckily, no one was in there.

"Take your top and hoodie off." She said. "What!?" Sasuke said. "Take your top and hoodie off so I can see your bruise" Sakura said as she walked by the sink with her back infront of Sasuke

Sasuke took his top off and looked at his arm. Sakura blushed as she started getting a towel wet.

"OH MY GOD!" Sasuke shouted.

"What?!" Sakura asked as she faced him. Sakura screamed at the look of his arm.

It was sick! Really sick. It was bright red with purple and blue marks and had some sort of yellow spots or something.

"How the fuck could a bloody coffee do that?" Sasuke said.

"We need to take you to the hospital." Sakura said as she wrapped the wet towel around Sasuke's arm.

They both went out of the toilets.

* * *

Sasuke was still topless. Both of them where recieved weird looks from elder people. Sasuke put his top and hoodie on when suddenly a fat woman nudged pass Sakura accidentally which made Sakura fall down Luckily, Sasuke caught Sakura.

"Ow," Sasuke said

"Sorry and thanks." Sakura said.

"So, have you seen any amazing sights in London yet?" She continued.

"I was planning to, but then I though I probably might get lost." Sasuke said

Sakura giggled and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Let's start now!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, want to go and ride the London Eye?" Sakura asked as they were walking in the pavement.

"Yeah, whatever that is." Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura paid for the ticket and rode on those little ride thingys. "It's like 50 metres up here." Sasuke said amazed as they were on the top.

Sakura smiled as she heard her phone ring. "It was a text message from Hinata.

_Where are you?_

_are we still meeting up in your apartment?_

_reply_

_x_

_Hinata_

Sakura quickly replied.

_Hey, I'm in the London Eye._

_And yeah,_

_you'll never guess who I'm with_

_Luv ya_

_x _

_Sakura_

They got out and looked at the photobooth. "Two please." Sasuke said as he handed the photo person some cash. It was a picture of then in the ride looking at the view in London. "Wow, thanks." Sakura said as she gave Sasuke a hug. Sasuke handed her the other one and smirked.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, awfully." He said

"Okay, let's go get some food then."

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

About an hour later we were sitting in a crowded _Pizza Hut_ finishing off our pizzas.  
We then walked into Oxford Street where Sakura made me go into half the shops, not funny. By the time we had been around half of London we got hungry.  
"Where do you want to eat?" She asked looking happy

(Since I had brought her like half of the clothes in new look) I've never said this before but I was happy since this had been one of the strangest, painfulest, funest, greatest days of my life.  
"Urm I don't know anything but Pizza."  
"Urm okay then. Do you like Chinese?"  
"Yep I think so I haven't really had it before."  
"Cool, it will be a new experience then."  
She then grabbed my hand and we got the bus to a Chinese restaurant.  
After we ate, we where walking back to the StarBucks since I said I could find my way back from there.  
She stopped.  
"Where are we?" I asked

She pointed to the left of U and through the darkness.  
"Urm okay, where urm, where the fuck should I go?" I whispered to myself.  
"You're lost aren't you?" Sakura said  
"Yep,"

She rolled her eyes, Only because it's dark though.  
"Well looks like I am stuck with you." She said pretending to look sad but I could see her smiling slightly.  
She grabbed my hand for like the hundredth time that day and pulled me along to a building. She pressed a button and talked into it and then we heard a buzzing sound and walked in. We walked up a lot of stairs until we were at the top of the building and she then knocked on the door.  
It was opened by The girls with long dark purple hair, with white eyes. Hinata was it, in her pyjamas and yawning.  
"Hey Sak and...," she froze when she saw me and I smiled slightly  
"Hi," she said quietly  
"Hey," I said back  
I suddenly felt really tired and yawned. I sat on the floor and fell asleep.  
Before I completely blacked out I heard some one say "Okay Sakura, Why the fuck is he on the floor?"

* * *

**TBC**

**It's Longer! Hope you like this chapter. I did this in my Dad's laptop and my back is starting to hurt. I'm not old! Review and you're name will be in the next chapter and I want some Feed back and I wasnt a BETA reader and I want a cookie. Aren't I the best writer in the whole universe! LOL joking

* * *

**

**REVIEW please :)**


	4. not revised too

**You're So Good To Me**

**The following names are the readers who ACTUALLY reviewed this story.**

**CherryBlossom (anon.)**

**Sakura-Girl2005**

**animeprincess32**

**darkpeatle202**

**it'sher**

**Cherry Lollipop and Skittles**

**00PolkaDottedSmile00**

**anime-liker92**

**i love hershey**

**nightreade**

**MidNitePoisoN (anon.)**

**Coral8888**

**cherry-blossom-of-your-dreams**

**Juliagal008**

**Cookie Yuki**

**2 sided coiN**

**XxPrincessXxOfXxDeathxX**

**xXx.Believe.Me.xXx**

**EmeraldEyes69**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and the plot, my friend Ellz does (This is the last time I'm using her plot - :( you'll know why)

"Okay Sakura, Why the fuck is he on the floor?" Hinata asked

"I don't know. Probably because his arm was **badly** burnt." replied Sakura

"Sasuke, wake up!" she said as she started poking him. He didn't wake up but he did mumbled something both Sakura and Hinata couldn't understand.

"Hinata, what should I do?"

"I don't know."

Tenten woke up and went in the kitchen to get a glass of water. She noticed Sakura and Hinata by the doorstep. "Hey Sakura, Hinata." She said as she walked by them. She noticed the person on the floor. "Eh? Sakura why is Sasuke Uchiha lying on your doorstep?" Tenten's brown eyes widened,

"S-sasuke Uchiha!" Tenten shouted.

"Shhh," Sakura and Hinata both whispered.

"Let's put him on the sofa." Hinata whispered.

Sakura and Tenten both nodded as the carried Sasuke to the sofa. "Let's get a goodnight sleep. We have bloody school tommorow." Sakura whispered as they went back to the bedroom.

_7:50 AM_

A certain blonde headed woke up. She looked at her 3 bestfriends. _'Wow, I actually woke up earlier than them."_ She thought.

She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She then went back in her tired self again but she then realised someone was lying on the sofa. Her 3 bestfriends where in the bedroom, but who was that?

"S-sakura?" Ino sttutered.

The person woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"P-please, don't hurt me. I'm too pretty too die." Ino said

"Wha-what?" the person said

"Don't come near me. I have a lamp!" Ino shouted as she held out a lamp.

"Uh, good for you. Where am I?" The person said.

"In someone's flat."

"Why am I here? Did you kidnap me or something?"

Ino took a step forward with the lamp. "Urm, do you want money, because I have money." Sasuke said reaching out to his pocket.

"No I don't want your money!"

"What's going on?" Sakura said rubbing her eyes.

"Sakura, there's a person in your apartment!" Inno shiuted.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said.

"Ino can't you recognise him, it's Sasuke Uchiha from DP" Sakura said.

Ino's blue eyes widened. She then screamed. "Sakura! What's Sasuke doing here!?"

"Well, he was lost and when we got here, he sort off passed out." Sakura tried to explain.

"And your little friend here tried to attack me with a lamp." Sasuke said

Tenten and Hinata woke up.

"What's going on?" they asked

"Can someone please tell me who you people are? Except the girl with pink hair." Sasuke said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, the girl with blonde hair is Ino Yamanaka, The one with brown hair is Tenten and the one with dark purple hair is Hinata Hyuga." Sakura said.

"Okay then." Sasuke said. **(A/N: I just noticed that I forgot on the other chapter, to introduce Sakura to Sasuke)**

"Waaaaaa!" Ino suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at her.

"What's the time Sak?"

"Urm 8...OH MY FUCKING GOD ITS 8! GUYS WE ARE GOING TO BE SO LATE!!" Sakura yelled  
"OH MY GOD!" the rest of the girls screamed.

_Sasuke's POV_

I just stood there as they ran around grabbing stuff and packing their bags. They then all left me and soon came back in white shirts, black, red and white checked skirts, red jumpers and black tights.   
Sakura ran past me saying 'shit shit shit' while brushing her hair. Ino was taking off her nail varnish, Hinata was polishing her shoes and Tenten was making toast in record speed. They all grabbed some toast and ate it quickly while switching jobs. Soon they were all ready.  
Sakura grabbed my arm and quickly grabbed her black bag. She then opened her front door everyone rushed out she then closed it and locked it.  
We ran down the stairs and got outside.   
"Okay, okay, we must hurry. We are going to be soo late!" Sakura said looking worried  
"Urm Sasuke if I take you to the Starbucks do you think you will be able to find your way back?"  
"Yeah sure but urm what are you going to be late for." I asked  
"God, your dumb we are wearing uniform so that would mean we are going to be late for?" Tenten said  
"Urm...Wait uniform, SCHOOL!?"  
"Well done genius," she said to me grinning  
"Guys we don't have time for talking we are going to be LATE! Ino yelled  
They all started running again so I followed.s  
We got to the Starbucks.  
"Here, you know the way?" Sakura asked  
I looked around "Yes," I said as I spotted the ally I came through  
"Cool, well this is goodbye I guess," she looked sad.

I was about to ask her for her number when Hinata grabbed her hand she looked really worried.  
"School, late, hurry!" Hinata said to her.  
"Bye," Sakura said waving,

I waved back. I turned around, I've never felt like this before. I was actually kind of upset. I don't think I'll ever see her again.

_Sakura's POV_  
I waved to him. I turned around feeling sad. I don't think I will ever see him again. I didn't feel Hinata dragging me along until she squeezed my arm by accident.  
I don't really care I am too sad to care. She dragged me across the road not looking to see if there were any cars I didn't care about that either...until I turned my head and saw a car heading straight for me the next thing I felt was a whack on my side as the car hit me,

I screamed.

**This was suppose to be the end of the chapter since I wanted it to be a cliffhanger but I like readers alot. The chapter at the bottom, I don't know how to put it, IT'S THE LAST Chapter :( **

_Sakura's POV_

"SAKURA!", I heard Hinata scream.  
My other friends were screaming I opened my eyes and looked around I was quite dizzy and my vision was blurry. I shook my head and my vision went back to normal I looked for my school bag and saw it was next to me.  
I sat up just a Hinata came running up to me.  
"OMG Sakura are you ok...I am soo sorry I didn't see the car sorry sorry sorry."  
"I am, urm fine just shocked I guess." I said  
"Oh thank god, she said just as Tenten and Ino reached us.  
"SAKURA are you ok!?", Ino yelled sitting down next to me the others copied her action.  
"Yeah guys I am fine don't worry." I replied. I got them really worried.  
After about 5 minutes of reassuring my best friends I was OK and Ino had spoken to the driver of the car that had hit me who was very apologetic.  
"Okay well guys we are now officially 30 minutes late for school," Hinata said looking worried  
"Mr Ashbury isn't going to be very pleased," Tenten said looking worried  
"I think we better get going," Ino said looking at me, "Are you sure you're ok?"  
"Yeah I'm fine," I said  
I proceeded to get up but as I put weight on my right leg I felt pain stab through my ankle I yelped and tried to stop myself falling over but I couldn't.  
I fell hard but just before I hit the ground I felt strong arms grab me and sat me down on the pavement. I heard all my friends cheer.  
"Sak, are you ok?" Said a male voice from behind me.  
I turned around I was met by Sasuke's onyx eyes. "Well I have been better," I said smiling at him.  
He laughed a bit.  
"Seriously though, are you ok?" He asked concern showing in his face.  
"Yeah I think so but I can't stand or walk because of my ankle and I am really late for school."  
"Well you were just hit by a car isn't that a good excuse for being late?"  
"I doubt it, not at our school."  
"Wow strict much" Sasuke said  
"Yeah very strict much" I said  
"GUYS SCHOOL!! WHAT DO WE DO?" Ino yelped  
"I can't walk," I said quickly "I can't even stand."  
We all thought for a moment  
"I have and idea," Sasuke said.  
"Well enlighten us we haven't got all day," Tenten said we all laughed.  
"I can carry you." He said looking at me, I blushed slightly.  
"I weigh too much." I said  
"Sure you do," he said sarcastically  
"Come here," he bent down and put one hand under my knees and the other one under my shoulders he then lifted me up.  
"Whoa," I said as he lifted me.  
"Oh my god Sakura you weigh like nothing." Sasuke said  
"Oh, coolness" I said.  
"Okay guys we better get going unless we want to be any later." Hinata said 

Sasuke started jogging and I laughed as I bounced about in his arms. After a ten minute jog but with regular stops because of lost cigarettes, hair bands and bubble gum (Sasuke, Ino and Tenten) we could see the school.  
"Destination sighted," Ino cried she was slightly out of breath  
She wasn't a very good runner.  
"Ino just imagine Shikamaru waiting for you at the end naked!" I said **(A/N: Ino has a really huge crush on Shikamaru, lol)**  
Ino then sped up as I heard Sasuke cough behind me. I looked around at him, he looked disgusted.  
"Trust me, you wouldn't want to see him naked." He whispered to me.  
Sasuke started to slow down and I don't blame him he had run about a mile carrying me.  
Tenten jogged up to us.  
"Sasuke just imagine _Paris Hilton_ waiting at the end for you."

With that he burst out laughing and had to stop to catch is breath.  
We finally got to the gates and Sasuke put me down on one foot.  
"AHH," I wobbled over and he had to catch me again.  
"Thanks."  
Hinata and Tenten grabbed my arms and supported me.  
"BYE," I waved to him again and as I walked into the school building.  
Now I am sure that, that will be the last time I ever see him except on stage and all of this experience will become a memory but one of the best memories ever!!

**END**

**:( I am sooooo going to miss this story. Oh well, I'm going to make a SEQUEL anyway, I repeat, I AM GOING TO MAKE A SEQUEL ANYWAY. It's going to be called **_**Without You I Can't Find The Way - **_**Too Much!? lol.**

**Ja**

**Please Review, you know you want to.**

**Want the Summary on the Sequel? Here it is, (I'm writing the sequel after finishing this)**

**Summary: **(Sequel to You're So Good To Me)It's been 5 years since Sakura last seen Sasuke except on stage and doubts she ever will. What happens if they meet in a certain Coffee Shop.

**Look out for it!**

**P.S: Starbucks is the Key of this story and the sequel!**


End file.
